Love or Loveless Match
by redh
Summary: KarenStan romance. Karen has a decision to make. Will she stay with stan or leave him for good. Minor spoilers but not really. Finally finished
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Love or Loveless Match?

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in New York and Karen was taking advantage of it. She was out on the balcony outside the library enjoying the gentle breeze. She thought it would be perfect if she wasn't thinking so much.

It has been a few weeks since her and Stanly got back together. It was still very awkward. Why wouldn't it be? He faked his death and she was married, divorced and found someone else. Karen was still wondering if she really wanted to be with Stan. When they got back together she knew they weren't married and had a way out. But that changed earlier today.

* * *

Karen and Stan were eating lunch on the kitchen balcony. Karen noticed Stan was nervous about something but couldn't figure out what. It worried her a little bit so she decided to ask him. 

"Stanly, Honey, are you ok? You seem nervous about something."

"I'm just thinking." He answered looking down at his stack of pancakes.

"About what?" Stan didn't answer. "Stanley?"

Stan finally looked up and straight into Karen's eyes. "Karen...I love you; with all my heart. Over the past few years I've been stupid. When you get right down to it I've lied to you too much. I don't deserve to be sitting here across from you; but I am. Why?" He finished.

Karen just sat there. She had no idea what to say. She knew this was serious and it scared her. She and Stan haven't had a serious talk in awhile and she was scared about what it meant. Stan was always able to make her feel more emotion than she like and he was doing and amazing job at it now. Her eyes were watering, threatening to fall over.

"Kare..." Stan began quietly "...I need to know if we can be together again. We aren't married. And I know you know that. I will completely understand if you decide to leave me. If you do I will make sure you have the life you are used to. But I can't live with you if you don't love me. It would kill me." Stan stood and walked over to Karen and got down on one knee. "Karen Delaney - St. Croix – Popeil – Walker – Finster - Walker, will you marry me...again?"

By now Karen had tears streaming down her face. The ring Stan was holding was beautiful. It was a tiny baby blue diamond. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Karen was at a loss for words. She never thought about marriage again. She was just staring in to Stanley's eyes.

"You don't have to give me an answer yet; think about it."

"I...I...I need to be alone." With that Karen went back inside to be alone and think. Stan watched as she went back with tear stained cheeks with tears of his own.

* * *

Stan's P.O.V

She's not coming back to me. I've hurt her to much. Prison, Lorraine, and death. Why would she come back? That's not even mentioning all the business trips. I wouldn't come back to me.

I will admit when I first met her I only saw her as a trophy. I know all she saw was my money. We were a perfect, loveless, match. We both accepted that. But somewhere down the line that changed. I fell for her and she fell for me.

I could, and have, listed to that high pitched voice for hours. She's smarted than she lets on. She has her own views on the world. Sure some of them were mixed up but some of them were very insightful as well. I know her deepest secrets and she knows mine. I think i might even know more than her Jack.

Over the years we grew closer and closer. We put on a good act about not caring for each other all that much. We both though that showing affection in public would be to revealing. We are both very secretive people. Our business is ours.

Oh god I hope she stays. I can't loose her. She's everything to me. Why did I have to be so stupid?

* * *

What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen was thinking about the memory when it started to drizzle. Then it got a little harder but she didn't move. She jumped a bit when she heard a voice behind her.

"Would you like me to throw you some soap so you don't have to shower later tonight?"

Karen turned to see Will standing behind her. She gave him a little smile before speaking. "Hey Wilma, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here to get all wet, I can tell you that much. Why don't you come inside?

Karen got up and walked into the library. She sat on one of the couches and looked up at Will. "Ok, now what?"

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned

"Of course; why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just at Krispy Kreme and I saw Stan eating them out of business. When I said hi he seemed a little down. When I asked him if he was alright he said he might be, but he might not be. That didn't really tell me anything so I came to see if you were ok. Are you?"

"Of course I am." Karen tried again. "Now go away."

"Are you alright?"

"Will, stop it."

"Are you alright?" Will knew something was wrong and he wanted to help.

"Will" Karen said warningly

"I've been here for five minutes and you haven't insulted me at all. Now tell me what's wrong."

Karen had enough of Will. She didn't want to talk to Will even if it was a good idea to talk to someone about Stan. She started for the door and almost made it when Will stepped in front of her.

"Move"

"Not until you talk to me."

"Why do you even care?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I care about you. Now either start insulting me to prove me wrong or tell me what's wrong."

Karen moved back to the couch and sat down. She stared at her hands for a few seconds then simply said, "Stan proposed."

"What? That's great!" Will smiled, until he saw Karen's expression. "Why isn't that great?"

"Because I don't know if I love him."

"Then why did you take him back?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I do love him. Maybe he's just familiar."

Will watched Karen watch her hands before he spoke. "I don't mean to be mean…" He knew this was serious and Karen need someone right now, "…but is it about the money?"

"It's not mean; it could be the truth, but its not. Stan said if I left he would keep me in this lifestyle."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Karen hesitated a moment, "Yes"

"I think that you and Stan fought a lot. I think that you saw him as a never ending bank account. I think that he saw you as trophy to show off to all his friends."

"Gee Will, could you be any meaner." Karen interrupted.

"I think you fought so much that everything was always out in the open." Will paused, "I think that's what made your marriage so strong." he looked at Karen. She was looking at the ground so he continued. "In the past few years you have tried to find someone to replace Stan, and failed. You need to think of all the pros and cons. I can't make the decision for you. Nobody can."

"Well…I wanted you to tell me what to do. Not give me more to think about." Karen said

"I'm sorry I can't. Just ask yourself one question; when were you happiest; before or after Stan?"

"He cheated Will."

It amazed Will how small and innocent Karen was. There had been no signs of the shrill, bossy, socialite he knew. He would hate to be in Karen's shoes right now. She had to make one of the biggest decisions of her life and Will truly didn't know how to help. He just wanted her to be happy. Everything he had told her were things he pulled out of the blue. He had no idea how to help with somebody's marriage.

"How do I know he won't do it again?" Karen continued on, "It killed me the first time. I don't think that I could handle it again. I did love him, but now I'm not so sure."

"How do you know he will cheat again? You can't know the future."

Karen gave a small laugh, "When did you get so smart?"

"Law school, I learned how to talk to people." Will smiled back. "So what are you going to do?"

"Think; I'll talk to you late honey."

"You're going to leave me hanging like this?"

Karen was at the door about to walk out when she said, "I'm leaving myself hanging too." Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stan came back later that night and went to the kitchen. Rosario was there finishing up some cleaning when she noticed her boss.

"Good evening Mr. Stan." The maid said

"Hey Rosaria, have you seen Karen?"

"Last I saw she was in your bedroom. She seemed upset."

"How could you tell?" Stan wanted to know what kind of mood his wife…girlfri…Karen was in.

"She hasn't had a drink since this morning." Rosario simply said.

Stan smiled. These could be the best conversations and the worst. Karen was easier to talk to sober, but she wasn't sober unless she was deep in thought. Being deep in thought also meant that she had a decision to make. Stan didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Thank you Rosario." Stan said leaving.

"Mr. Stan!" Rosario called

Stan turned

"I know you love her, but you hurt her. I have never seen her so broken. She doesn't know it but I've seen her cry or throw things. She's not as strong as she puts on.

Stan didn't turn but said, "I know" and with that he went to find Karen.

_Bedroom_

Stan walked into the bedroom but didn't see Karen anywhere. He tried the bathroom, balcony, TV area but found nothing. The last place he checked was her closet; that's where he found her. She was sitting on the chase staring at her Chanel Slingbacks. Those were her favorites. He remembers her telling him about when Jack gave them away. He smiled at the memory. Karen made sure to check her closet to always make sure they were there.

"Karen?" he said quietly he didn't want to scare her but she still jumped a little out of her daze.

"Hey Stanley"

An awkward silence fell over the two. Stan was worried. Karen never gave a second thought about yelling at him. This was new for him. He could handle the yelling because he would yell right back. They never were afraid of each other. This was probably one of the scariest things he ever went through though. Karen brought Stan out of his thoughts when she started talking.

"You bought these for me. You knew that I had a little war going on with that Gina Wellington. So you got me these for her and Frank's anniversary party. I was the center of attention. These shoes weren't supposed to come out for another two seasons. Gina hated that. She was supposed to be the center of attention. I had better shoes, more money, and a better husband. It wasn't until the end of the party that we found out that he brought his mistress. I always thought that I had everything after that. I guess I was wrong." Karen paused. "I guess that's why these are my favorites though. So many good memories came with them."

"I'd buy you anything you heart desires, you know that."

"I do, but that's not enough. You hurt me Stan." Karen was near tears.

"Kare…"

"Bah Bah Bah…let me finish. You hurt me, but I hurt you too."

"You didn't do anything. I don't care about Malcolm." Stan tried to make her feel better.

"Not Malcolm"

"Then Lyle"

"No! His name was Lionel Banks. It was a few days before I found you with Lorraine."

This shocked Stan. He didn't know what to say. He really wasn't ready for that. Even though all this was going on he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What the hell is so funny!" Karen yelled angrily.

"Us; what's going on. Everything is so messed up its funny. Why are we life this?"

Karen gave a small smile, but as soon as it came it was gone. "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"No more lies. I want the truth from you from now on; and I promise to give you the truth."

"Done"

"I mean it Stanley. I can't handle…"

Karen was cut off by Stan's lips on hers. It was the most passionate kiss she had in awhile and she was enjoying it.

"Wow" they both said as the pulled apart.

Stan then proceeded to get down on one knee. He pulled out the box again and opened it. "Karen – Delaney - St. Croix – Popeil – Walker - Finster - Walker, will you marry me…again?"

"Oh Stanley, I never took Finster's last name." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes"

Stan stood and pulled Karen into a big hug and kissed her head. He was so glad to be holding her again. He missed this so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was alittle rushed because i wanted to get it done before i went out for easter_

Chapter 4

"What's wrong Will?" Grace asked, "You seem a little depressed lately."

"Yeah, she's right. Are you starting to worry about those love handles?" Jack put in.

"I'm fine you guys." The truth was he was worried about Karen. He didn't know if she wanted everyone to know so he decided to keep it to himself. It had been three days since he spoke to Karen and he was worried about her decision. He thought that she belonged with Stan. She was much happier before this whole mess started.

"Are you sure?" Will nodded "Ok, well if you need to talk you know I'm here." Grace said.

"Thanks Gracie"

At that moment the object of Will's thoughts walked through the door.

"Heya kids" Karen said

"Hey Kare" Grace and Jack said at the same time.

"Where have you been Karebear?" Jack asked.

"That's kinda the reason I'm here." Karen said looking at Will, "I said yes."

Will ran to Karen and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When is the big...?"

"What's going on here?" Grace interrupted.

Will and Karen looked at Grace and Jack before Karen stepped forward.

"Well, Will helped me with a little problem. You see, I… Stan… I needed…oh hell, Stan proposed to me and I said yes."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Jack jumped off the couch and ran over to Karen. "Oh my God, Karen, that's great. Let's see the ring!" Jack pulled up her hand. "That is so fabulous."

"Wow Karen, that's amazing. Congratulations." Grace said smiling, giving Karen a hug.

"So when's the big day?" Will asked

"That's kinda why I'm here; you see, tomorrow we are leaving for our honeymoon. We got married at city hall yesterday." Karen said looking down

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked sounding hurt.

"Oh poodle, neither of us wanted a big wedding. I knew that you guys would want one and you would convince me to have one. I didn't want that."

"Why wouldn't you want a big wedding?" Will asked. "It would be a huge deal. Everyone would be there. Stanley Walker marrying his ex. That's huge news."

"Exactly; I didn't want another one like the first one."

"What was wrong with the first one?" Grace asked

"It was a big wedding. It was a huge deal. Everyone was there. Stanley Walker was remarrying. It was huge news." Karen repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked

"Everything" Karen said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the fifth chapter. its not over yet. i wrote this to be a 2 chapter thing, but i just got so many ideas. I hope you enjoy. i enjoy your reviews too. thank you to all my readers.

* * *

Chapter 5

Karen sat staring at herself in the large oval mirror that was provided for her in the church dressing room. It was only a little while until her wedding and she was much more nervous then she thought she would be. _This is the day_, she thought.

She felt like a princess. Her dress was a white silk gown that went down to the ground. The top was a strapless corset with small diamond beading. The bottom was a solid silk with a long train behind. The diamond top went perfect with the diamond tiara that was in her simply curled hair. Her hair framed her face that was flawless. It fell right on her shoulders, not covering her diamond necklace. Karen had never seen do many diamonds. They were amazing. They made her look amazing.

All of this and she wasn't happy. Why?

"Well aren't you a picture sweetheart?"

Oh, that's why.

"Hello Mrs. Walker." Karen said sweetly.

"Please, call me Silvia. You're my future daughter. Just don't call me Sill; I hate that almost as much as I hate liars."

"You don't have to worry about that, Silvia." Karen replied.

"Well, you see, I don't know about that. You did something to my Stanley. He was perfectly happy before you came into the picture, sweets. He was happy with his wife. She was such a sweet girl. She was quiet and reserved, never got in the way. Now all Stan can talk about it you."

Karen didn't like where this was going so she decided to step in for herself.

"I love Stanley Walker. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." she tried nicely.

"Do you love Stan or his money; because he only loves you for your looks?"

"Of course I love Stanley and he loves me. How dare you think otherwise?" Karen said, almost appalled.

"Well what else am I supposed to think, sweetheart? Stan has millions and you have what? $20? I think you love his bank account, not him."

"I love every part of my husband." Karen said, starting to get angry.

"I bet you do."

"Listen to me…" Karen started

"Will your father be here soon? I hope so I wouldn't want you walking down the isle alone." Silvia saw the look of hurt in Karen's eyes and knew she hit home. "Oh I'm sorry, he's not here. How about your…sorry again." She said as innocent as a child. "It's no big deal that none of your family or friends are here and the rest of New York is." Silvia finished with an evil smirk.

Karen knew she was completely right. Ever since the news got out she had been the center of the news. The wedding was being called the 'wedding of the year' by magazines everywhere. Cameras were always flashing in her face. She wasn't even a celebrity and yet she was being treated like one. It was almost impossible to get into the church because there were reporters everywhere. She almost wished her mother was with her. Almost.

Even though Karen knew what Silvia was saying was true, she couldn't let her get the best of her. Karen learned that to be in the high society world you had to be forward. There was no backing down from anyone or you would be eaten alive. She knew this to well because she wasn't used to being the center of attention at parties, but since she was new, she automatically was. She learned how to stick up for herself and now was no different.

"Now you listen to me, Silvia, I love Stanley Walker with all my heart. I don't really care what you think. I'm sorry that you don't like me, but I don't care. I have tried my hardest to get on your good side but it hasn't worked. So I guess it never will. I'm sorry that I have more of a voice than Kathy. So I'm sorry that you wont be able to walk all over me, honey. But what I'm most sorry about is that the power has shifted. We both know that I can get anything I want from Stanley. You no longer hold any power over him. Now you're going to move aside and let me be the perfect trophy wife. Why? Because I said so, honey. So get used to me being here, because honey, I'm not going anywhere, but into Stanley Walkers arms." Karen finished, rather pleased with herself. She had never sounded so mean before but she liked it. It got Silvia attention and got her to back down.

"Well I…I…"

"Yes Silvia?" Karen asked sweetly

Silvia didn't say anything as she turned to the door with fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh Silvia, Honey, how long do I have until the march?"

"About 30 minutes." Then she walked out the door, but not before hearing,

"Thanks Sill."

When Karen was sure Silvia was gone she fell onto the couch and started to cry. _She's right, she's right_. Karen thought. She managed to convince her that she now held the power, but what if she was wrong? What if Stan would get rid of her for his mother? There was one important thought running her mind.

_Do I love Stan?_

Karen finally stood and walked over to the mirror. She fixed her make up and got ready for her wedding. She was going to make this work. She was going to be Mrs. Stanley Walker for the rest of her life.

When she heard the music start she walked to the door and got ready for the big moment. As she walked to the doors that would open to all the people she thought, _even if I'm not in love with him, I do love him in a way._

As the doors opened and Karen started walk down the isle, nobody could deny she looked beautiful. Karen started to smile and suddenly her confidence jump higher than ever.

_Watch out high society, because here comes Karen Walker._

* * *

if you have any suggestion for my writing that would be a big help too. thank you to all my readers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble with this chapter. But here it is, the last chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Karen was waiting for the elevator doors to open when Will came out.

"Hey Wilma, whatcha doin?"

"I came to congratulate you one more time."

"And" Karen asked, sensing something more.

"I just wanted to make sure this is what you want."

Karen smiled, "I am happy. I'm back with my husband and a half. I really do love him Will. Since I left him for the first time I've been trying not to love him, but it hasn't worked."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you."

"I know. Thank you Will." Karen said as she gave Will a hug.

"You better get back to your husband."

"Yeah, bye Will." Karen said with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

When Karen got back home she went looking for Stan. She knew he wanted to know what happened. He was the one who pushed her to go talk to them in the first place. She found Stan out on their bedroom balcony watching the sunset. 

"Hey honey-bear"

"Hey Kare-bear" Stan smiled, "How did it go?"

"They were sad about no big wedding, but they understand. I told them about our first wedding."

"How did they react to that? Did you tell them how it really happened or the Karen Walker way?"

"I don't know what you mean." Karen tried

"Did you tell them about how you tried to be polite to my mother or did you tell them just the part where you told her off; the Karen Walker way. The way they know and love today."

Karen smiled sitting on Stan's lap. "The first one."

Stan gave Karen a kiss on the cheek. "Good, they should know your softer side. Its amazing."

"Thank you, but why should they? That's how somebody gets hurt. They show weakness and the next thing is getting it thrown back in their face. That's not appealing to me. I thought you felt that way too." Karen said

"I do, but I also think that you have the ability to turn your feelings off and then not turn them back on. Don't get me wrong, I love every part of you, but don't shut yourself down or you will never be completely happy."

"They've seen me hurt." Karen said quietly.

"When?"

"Remember when you were in the hospital a few years ago? The bet?" Stan nodded, "Grace came back to apologize and she came in on me crying."

"Grace is a good friend. So are Jack and Will."

"I know, Will helped me a lot when we…we…when we weren't together. He was really the one I could count on."

"What about Jack. I always thought he was the one you were closet to."

"He is, but he's like a child. I don't want to burden him with unnecessary feelings. Besides his attention span is less than a fish." Karen smiled

"I'm sure he would grow up for you. They all love you. You don't need to close them off."

"I know. They've seen my weaker side in the last few years. Just not all of it." Karen said getting a little misty eyed. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony. The sun was almost gone now and the lights were beautiful in the city. This always made Karen feel better when she was by herself.

Stan came up behind her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"It's ok. We should talk about things. It's healthy." Karen said as she turned around in Stan's arms. "I just want to look forward to our future together and forget parts of the past. Is that ok?"

"It's fine." Stan said as he kissed Karen on the lips. He pulled Karen into hug and said, "You know, the only thing I miss about the big wedding is the first dance."

"Well lead the way Mr. Walker."

Stan put his arm around Karen's waist as Karen put her arm around his neck. The held hands and started dancing.

"_It's you there when I close my eyes, and you in the morning, I never thought you'd still be mine, or I'd really need to have you around." _Stan sang

"_Don't go away, my love, I want you to stay, in my life." _Karen sang

Stan was about to sing again when they heard the song actually start to play. They turned their heads and saw Rosario in the window smiling at them. They smiled back and went back to their dance, thankful that Rosario turned on the speakers.

"You are so beautiful." Stan said

"And you are so handsome." Karen replied. "I love you Stanley."

"I love you too Karen."

Even though the music was playing that didn't stop the two from singing to each other. They spent hours outside before going to bed. Both of them were finally happy.

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around _

I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around

And you're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
And you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time

You're a salty water, ocean wave  
You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come  
But I still love to have you around

And heaven knows what will come next  
So emotional, you're so complex  
A rollercoaster, built to crash  
But I still love to have you around

You're the one I want and it's not just a phase  
and you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)

It's you there when I close my eyes  
And you in the morning  
I never thought you'd still be mine  
Or I'd really need to have you around

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I need you, you're my love supply

Don't go away  
My love (you're my love supply)  
I want you to stay  
In my life (every day, every night)  
Don't go away  
My lover (you're my love supply)  
I need you, you're my love supply

Gwen Stefani - The real thing


End file.
